


That's My Girl

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, that's pretty much all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on Dean working on Baby and offer your assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

You searched through the Bunker looking for Dean. He wasn’t in the library with Sam or in the kitchen, though the coffee maker was full with a fresh pot meaning he had been there. As you wandered around, you finally heard loud music coming from the garage. You pushed the door open and watched from the doorway. Dean was working on the Impala while blasting what you thought was Guns ‘n’ Roses, but you weren’t sure. He didn’t hear you come in or walk up behind him.

 

“Whatca doin’?” You asked loudly. Dean jumped so high he smacked his head on the lifted hood.

 

“Dammit, Y/N,” He muttered rubbing the back of his head. You just shrugged at him.

 

“What happened to those hunter reflexes?” You teased. He glared at you playfully.

 

“When I’m at home, I’m not expecting a surprise attack.” He retorted. Dean crossed the garage and turned down the music. You leaned against the car and fiddled with one of the wrenches Dean had set out.

 

“Something I can help you with?” He asked. You shook your head.

 

“Just looking for you.” You said. He nodded and turned back to the car. You watched him work for a few minutes.

 

“You need any help?” You finally asked. Dean looked up at you.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart –“ he started before you interrupted.

 

“I did mention my dad ran a mechanic shop when he wasn’t hunting. And that I practically grew up under the hood.” You watched Dean mentally kick himself. He had obviously forgotten that bit of information you had shared way back when you had first met. He pulled away from the car.

 

“If you think you can handle it.” You glared at him slightly.

 

“Have you been practicing your bitch face with Sam?” Dean teased as he passed you the wrench. You plucked it out of his hand.

 

“Well then, I’m going to grab some more coffee.” He said. You hummed in acknowledgement as you turned to the car. You vaguely heard him leave the garage, but didn’t hear him return just minutes later.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s POV

 

I watched Y/N work on Baby from the doorway. She was the only person since Dad that had worked on her besides me. I never thought I would ever let someone work, but something about her. I teased her mercilessly and she was the first girl to fight back. She had a spark in her that I had never met before – I had met my match. My perfect match actually. We were enough alike to get along, but we were still different enough to not drive each other insane. I watched her for several minutes as she worked. I honestly had no idea what she was doing, but damn did she look good doing it. I found myself smiling as she looked over shoulder at me.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked wiping her hands on her faded jeans.

 

“Long enough,” I said. She leaned back against the car.

 

“Enjoying the view?” She loved to tease me about as much as I enjoyed teasing her.

“Very much so.” I said as I crossed the garage towards her. She turned back to the Impala and started explaining what she had done. I didn’t listen. She was the only thing I could think of. The way she leaned slightly towards the car and then to me as she talked. My eyes dropped to her lips as they moved, but I didn’t hear a word.

 

* * *

 

You watched Dean’s attention fade in and out.

 

“Dean,” You said softly trying to get his attention.

 

“Dean,” You said singsong. He snapped out of it and looked up at you.

 

“You okay?” You asked. Dean just laughed.

 

“Yeah,” He said shaking his head lightly. His eyes dropped to the floor before looking back up to you. He reached up and closed the hood of the car.

 

“You are most definitely not okay. Dean, talk to me.” You reached out to grab him, but he grabbed your wrist before you could reach him. He lifted you and sat you down on the hood. His hands ran up your thighs and settled on your waist.

 

“I’ve never let anyone work on Baby before.” He said.

 

“I must be pretty special then.” You joked lightly.  His green eyes were soft and filled with emotions you had never seen before. He was so raw like an exposed nerve; it was as if he was completely open. You watched him struggle with what he was trying to say. You knew him well enough that when he wanted to say something important, he didn’t want to mess it up. Eventually, he broke and just laughed lightly.

 

“I don’t even know what I’m trying to say. Yeah, Y/N, you’re so special – to me especially. I mean, you’re smart with Sam in the research, you kick ass on hunts, and I’m just…” He trailed off. You didn’t want to say anything and break him off.

 

“I’m just… in love with you.” He finally whispered. You didn’t want the shock on your face to come through.

 

“Dean,” You whispered. He ducked his head and pulled away from you. He thought you were going to reject him and that was anything from the truth. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to you.

 

“Come back here, you idiot.” You muttered as you pulled him to you. You reached out and pulled the back of his head towards you and kissed him hard. He stiffened in shock so you pulled away.

 

“I love you, too, Dean.” You said laughing. He leaned in and kissed you again. You pulled away again.

“You know, you still need to change your oil.” You muttered, you lips brushing his as you spoke. He laughed slightly.

 

“That’s my girl.” He whispered. Your fingers twisted into his hair.

 

“I am your girl, and don’t you forget it.”  

 

 


End file.
